You Don't Get To Say That Dean
by shimmerinstars
Summary: With Dean human again the boys work on healing their relationship. But it doesn't take much for the hurt to be explosive.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine

**AN:** Thanks to Jedisapphire for the beta.

**Summary:** With Dean human again the boys work on healing their relationship. But it doesn't take much for the hurt to be explosive.

o0o

"This good," Sam motioned to a picnic table close to the water.

"That's fine," Dean put the bag down on it containing their breakfast.

Pulling the lid off Dean's coffee Sam added in his brother's usual requirement of sugar and cream.

"Here you go," Dean said handing Sam his egg sandwich.

"Here you go," Sam echoed stirring his brother's coffee and setting it down in front of him.

"I could get used to this kind of attention," Dean said taking a sip.

Sam smiled shyly, happy and grateful to have his big brother back.

"Sam, before we start hashing things out I need to say something."

"What is it Dean?" Sam asked noting how uncomfortable his brother seemed.

"I'm not sure about me staying at the bunker. I don't..."

"No," Sam looked pissed.

"What?" Dean asked puzzled.

"No! You don't get to say that Dean!" Sam was standing and looking angrier and more upset than Dean had ever remembered seeing him. He looked like a time bomb ready to explode and Dean had no clue as to what triggered this other than something he unknowingly just said.

"Say what Sammy?" But Sam wasn't hearing anything.

"You don't get to say that Dean," Sam repeated pacing as he talked. "Not after telling me in that church _I can't do this without you_ and then taking off when things got tough."

"You don't get to say that Dean. Not when you shut me out on everything to do with the _Mark of Cain_ and the_ First blade _when all I wanted was for you to let me in, so I could help you and be there for you."

Sam started to sound less angry and more hurt as he teared up, his voice breaking.

"You don't get to say that Dean when you helped me know what a real home feels like for the first time. But most of all Dean you don't get to leave me when I just got you back."

Sam sat down on the picnic bench his back to the table and placing his head in his hands, began to cry quietly.

"Sammy," Dean sat beside him. "Come here," Dean pulled his brother into his arms.

"Sammy," Dean hushed him. "Sammy," Dean pulled out of the embrace and took his brother's tear-stained face in his hands. "Where did you ever get the idea I was leaving?"

"What you just said..."

"Which I put terribly and that you didn't let me finish," Dean said.

Sam broke free from Dean's hold to wipe his eyes, both embarrassed and surprised by his sudden outburst of anger and emotion.""It's okay," Dean gently pushed the hair out of Sam's face.

"It's not that I don't want to stay in the bunker. I want that more than anything in the world, its our home. But I made such a mess of things between us and then with everything I said and did to you as a demon. I just wanted to know if it's too soon for me to be there."

"Why wouldn't I ever want you there Dean? The bunker is your home, our home."

"I thought maybe I should stay elsewhere for a while until we work through things, to give you some space."

"I don't need space Dean, I need you and to know you trust me and that you're not going to walk away again if things go sideways."

"I do trust you, Sammy. You were right I should have stayed after Gadreel killed Kevin. Then maybe Crowley wouldn't have had the chance to play me the way he did with the Mark of Cain. We are brothers and a team and we should have worked through it together."

"Like we always do," Sam finished his brother's words from the church.

"I really did mean that when I said it."

"I know you did," Sam said warmly.

"We have a lot to talk about and work through and this was a good start."

"Me yelling at you was?" Sam wasn't sure how that helped.

"You were honest about how you felt and we both need to do that more often Sammy."

"Okay Dean, then I do have one more thing to add."

"What's that Sammy?"

"You try to take off again Dean and I will turn you back into a demon."

"Cute Sam," Dean said, but his smile quickly faded at seeing Sam's scariest bitch face to date.

"You're not kidding are you?"

"Nope."

"Can you actually do that?"

"I'll give it my best shot."

"Sammy?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Let's Go Home."


End file.
